HURT
by fuJOshi07
Summary: 'apa aku tidak bisa bebas? Apa aku akan terus terkekang bersama kepedihan ini? Aku lelah… tapi aku tak bisa pergi, karena aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melepaskan diri…' Warning : YAOI, RAPE, Lemon, BDSM, ALUR EXPRESS, TYPO(s), gak sesui EYD KyuSung slight YeWon. chapter 1 updet
1. Chapter 0

Title : HURT

Pairing : someonexyesung

Genre : hurt, angst, romance

Rated : M tapi sekarang masih T

Chapter : prolog of…

Disclaimer : this ff is mine

Warning : YAOI, RAPE, Lemon, BDSM, ALUR EXPRESS, TYPO(s), gak sesui EYD

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR plese…**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

Normal POV

"haahh…" namja tampan tersebut menghela nafas berat-entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya-. Matanya tetap terfokus pada jalan kota Seoul sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Sesekali matanya menengok kekiri dan kanan, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melalui jalan tersebut atau tidak.

"Shit!" umpat sang namja tampan kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah berjam-jam ia berkeliling namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ini semua karena rasa nekad yang mendarah daging pada dirinya, sehingga ia yang baru saja datang ke Seoul setelah sekian lama tinggal di London langsung memutuskan untuk berkeliling tanpa ditemani supir. Rencananya sih hanya sebentar dan tidak bermain terlalu jauh, namun apadaya seseorang yang terlalu asik pasti akan melupakan segalanyakan? Dan itulah yang terjadi pada namja tampan tersebut, karena saking asiknya mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul, namja tampan itu tidak sadar apabila ia sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Dan disinilah sekarang ia berada, berputar-putar tidak jelas. Jika kau bertanya mengapa ia tidak menelepon orang rumahnya, maka jawabannya ada pada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak manis di jok belakang karena kehabisan aterai.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang melintas di depan mobilnya, membuat sang namja tampan menge-rem dadakan, membuat sebagian tubuhnya terdorong itu, Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri namja yang hampir (atau sudah?) ia tabrak.

"gwenchanayo?" Tanya sang namja tampan membuat namja dihadapannya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap orang yang bertanya padanya.

'_Deg'_

Jantung sang namja tampan seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat rupa namja dihadapannya. Namja itu sangat manis, dengan mata sipit, pipi chubby dan bibir plum yang mempermanis wajahnya. Bahkan namja tampan itu sampat mengira namja dihadapannya adalah yeoja sebelum ia mendengar suara baritone lembut yang berasal dari namja dihadapannya.

"ne..nan gwenchanayo…" jawab sang namja manis sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk karena sempat terkena bagian depan mobil setelah mengambil barang bawaannya yang terjatuh.

"tapi keningmu terluka, lebih baik aku mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit" kata sang namja tampan saat melihat kening namja manis itu terluka.

Namja manis itu menyentuh keningnya yang terluka, kemudian menggeleng dan berkata " luka ini bukan karenamu"

"tapi…" sebelum namja tampan itu melanjutkan perkataannya, namja manis itu sudah berjalan cepat mennggalkannya, sepertinya ia terburu-buru.

"namja aneh"gumam sang namja tampan, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah mobilnya dan jalan bergantian kemudian menghela nafas 'semoga saja aku bisa pulang malam ini'

.

Yesung POV

Kulangkangkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju rumah, tanpa memperdulikan kakiku yang sedikit keseleo akibat terjatuh tadi, tapi hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena masih banyak luka-luka di tubuhku yang lebih menyakitkan dan perih dibanding kakiku yang keseleo, karena luka pada beberapa bagian tubuhku harus bergesekkan dengan kain yang kukenakkan sehingga membuatnya semakin perih. Aku terus melangkah, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah sampai di rumah sebelum 'orang itu' terbangun. Karena apabila 'orang itu' bangun, sudah dipastikan luka pada tubuhku akan bertambah.

'KRIIIEETTT'

Aku membuka pintu rumah perlahan agar 'orang itu' tidak dapat mendengarnya. Aku menghela nafas saat melihat suasana rumah saat ini sepi. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Namun, sebuah suara membuatku menghentikkan langkahku. Sebuah suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar.

"Darimana saja kau?!" tanya sebuah suara yang kuyakini milik oang itu, dapat kurasakan 'orang itu' mendekat walaupun aku tidak melihatnya.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TIDAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA TANPA SEIJINKU?!" Bentaknya saat sudah berada disampingku.

Aku diam sambil menunduk-tidak berani menatapnya-. Lidahku seakan kelu saat 'orang itu' membentakku. Tiba-tiba 'orang itu' mencengkeram kedua pipi-ku sehingga membuatku mau tak mau harus menatapnya. Dapat kulihat 'orang itu' menatapku tajam seolah aku ini adalah tikus dan dia adalah elang yang akan memangsaku.

"KUTANYA SEKALI LAGI DARIMANA KAU, HAH?!"

"a-aku d-da..dari apotik untuk membeli o-obat, pe-persediaan obat y-yang h-hyung berikan s-sudah habis" jawabku tergagap. Kulihat 'orang itu' masih tetap menatapku tajam, namun kemudian ia melepan cengkramannya dari pipi-ku.

"begitu… tapi kau tetap saja telah melanggar aturan, kau taukan anak nakal harus DIHUKUM?!" katanya sambil menyeringai, membuatku bergetar ketakutan karena aku tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Aku menggeleng, lalu berkata "mi-mianhe hyung… a-aku t tidak akan m-melakukannya la-lagi…"

"ani… anak nakal harus DIHUKUM APALAGI SEORANG PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU" bentaknya, sedetik kemudian ia mencengkram tanganku dan menyeretku ke dalam kamar.

Sekarang aku ketakutan, aku mencoba memberikan perlawanan namun apadaya tenaga-ku yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Setelah itu aku menghentikkan perlawananku dan membiarkan-nya menyeretku sesuka hati, karena aku tahu melawan hanya akan membuat hukumanmu bertambah. Air mata mengalir dari onyx-ku, meratapi nasibku yang terjebak bersama orang yang selalu menyiksaku. Orang yang selalu menganggapmu tak lebih dari sampah. Orang yang apabila dihadapan orang lain akan berperilaku seperti malikat, namun apabila hanya bersamaku maka akan berubah menjadi iblis paling jahat.

.

'_apa aku tidak bias bebas? Apa aku akan terus terkekang bersama kepedihan ini? Aku lelah… tapi aku tak bisa pergi, karena aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melepaskan diri…"_

_._

TBC or DELETE?

.

A.N

Yuhuuu… saya kembali….

Begini…

Untuk beberapa alasan, saya tidak mencantumkan nama tokok diatas, yaitu namja tampan dan orang itu

Itu semua karena saya bingung siapa enaknya yang dijadiin pasangannya uri yesung.

Oleh karena itu saya minta kerja sama para reviewers untuk memberikan saran di kotak review, yang paling banyak diminta akan saya jadiin salah satu tokoh diatas

Terserah mau nyaranin siapa aja boleh, yang penting DIA HARUS BERJIWA SEME!

Oke voting dimulai dari….. sekarang.

Review please…


	2. Chapter 1

Title : HURT

Pairing : Kyusung slight Yewon

Chara : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Siwon and other cast in next cpater

Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T for this chapter

Chapter : 1 of…

Disclaimer : This ff is mine

Warning : YAOI, RAPE, BDSM, BxB, TYPO(s), gak sesuai EYD

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR please…**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**HURT**

Chapter 1

**.**

Special thanks for:

dewicloudsddangko, , mmillo, rina afrida, Leethakim, Guest1, Guest2, kyusung aegy, baekhyunniewife, psikinia, SasaClouds, , Baby KyuSung, .

Yesung , Kyuhyun : 17 tahun

Siwon, Kangin : 27 tahun

AUTHOR POV

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara sol sepatu yang membentur lantai menggema di sepanjang koridor apartment yang sepi. Suara langkah kaki tersebut berhenti saat sampai di sebuah kamar bernomor 1304 dengan pintu kayu yang diukir secara high kwality.

'ting tong'

Tangan kekar tersebut menekan bel apartment di depannya. Tak sampai semenit, pintu berkwalitas seni itu terbuka, menampilkan namja tampan berwajah datar.

"masuklah" ucap namja tampan tersebut.

"dimana dia, Kangin?" tanya namja yang bertamu itu sambil tersenyum menunjukkan dimple smile-nya.

"di kamar. Kau urus saja dia, aku ada urusan di kantor"ucap Kangin sembari berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja berdimple itu sendirian di ruang tamu apartmentnya. Namja berdimple itu menatap punggung Kangin yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan sendu.

"sampai kapan kau akan keras kepala seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Lalu namja bersurai gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang sudah ia hafal letaknya karena ia sudah sering mengambil bungkusan yang berisi bubur yang dibelinya saat sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dan menuangkan isinya kedalam mangkuk kaca. Setelah itu ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meletakkan semuanya di atas nampan. Namja tampan tersebut membawa nampan itu ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar seorang namja manis -yang ia sayangi- setelah ia mengambil tas kerjanya terlebih dahulu.

'tok tok tok'

Ia mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan Yesung Room tiga kali kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya kamar. Sang namja berdimple smile itu menatap sosok seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu sayang. Kemudian ia meletakkan nampan dan tas yang ia bawa diatas meja yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur. Onyx gelapnya menatap wajah sang namja manis yang tertidur, damai. Tapi Siwon yakin, bahwa namja manis didepannya itu tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Terbukti dari kedua alis yang saling bertautan, keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuh ringkihnya, serta bibir plum yang terus bergumam tidak jelas. Hal itu membuat Siwon khawatir, tangannya menepuk pelan pipi chubby yang sedikit lebam, berharap namja manis dihadapannya akan terbangun.

"Yesung! bangunlah!" ucap Siwon, tapi nyatanya sang namja manis masih enggan membuka matanya. Justru nafasnya semakin pendek dan berat, serta keringat dingin yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pori-pori tubuh kecil tersebut.

"UWWAAAAHHH!" teriak sang putri tidur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir dari sepasang caramel itu, semakin lama semakin deras dan menjadi tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Siwon, namja tampan itu memang bukan pertama kali mendengar tangisan Yesung, berkali-kali malah, tapi tetap saja hatinya tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa penyebab ini semua taklain dan tak bukan adalah Kangin, sahabat karibnya sejak kecil.

"hiks... won-ie hyung hiks..."Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Yesung memanggil namanya

"ne Yesung-ah, aku disini, uljima ne..."kata sang namja tampan.  
Sang namja manis mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk terduduk, akan tetapi baru sedikit ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, rasanya sendi-sendi tubuhnya seakan terlepas, membuat tubuhnya kembali tertidur. Melihatnya sang namja tampan merasa iba, terbukti dari dirinya yang membantu sang pemilik mata caramel untuk terduduk, sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos itu tersingkap, memperlihatkan tubuh putih bersih yang pastinya akan terlihat mulus seandainya tidak ada bekas luka dan memar yang menghiasi.

"sshhh..."namja manis itu mengerang

"gwenchanayo yesung-ah?"pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari pemilik dimple smile, karena pastinya dengan hanya melihat keadaan fisik sang namja manis kita akan tahu bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"hanya sedikit perih"jawab Yesung berdusta sambil mencoba tersenyum walaupun gagal.

"kenapa hyung ada disini?"Tanya sang namja manis itu sambil menatap sang namja tampan heran

"aku baru saja pulang dari Jeju setelah 1 minggu berada disana, itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini"jawab sang namja berdimple smile itu sembari mengambil tas yang ia letakkan diatas laci dan mengambil stetoskop dan thermometer. Siwon adalah sahabat Kangin-hyung Yesung- sejak kecil, dan hanya Siwon satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia dan masa lalu antara Yesung dan Kangin. Siwon adalah seorang dokter yang sangat baik, bahkan ia sering mengobati orang tanpa pamrih-salah satunya adalah Yesung-. Dulu, saat Siwon mengetahui bahwa Yesung sering disiksa oleh Kangin, ia sangat terkejut dan sempat tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya bias melakukan hal itu. Ia mencoba menghentikan Kangin untuk menyakiti sang namja manis, namun namja raccoon itu sungguh keras kepala sehingga mau tak mau ia harus mengalah pada sahabat karibnya itu, namun ia tak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengajukan persyaratan yaitu, membiarkan ia mengobati Yesung dan Kangin menyetujuinya. Namja tampan itu sungguh prihatin kepada Yesung, hanya karena sikap overprotectrive hyungnya, Yesung harus menderita. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Yesung dengan stetoskop ditangannya, kemudian Ia memakai stetoskop-nya dan memeriksa detak jantung sang caramel, dapat didengarnya suara detak jantung yang cukup lemah dan lambat. Setelah itu ia memeriksa suhu tubuh dihadapannya dengan termometer yang tadi diambilnya.

"demammu cukup tinggi"ucap sang namja tampan setelah mengetahui bahwa suhu tubuh namja manis mencapai 39 derajad.  
Ia kemudian mengambil bubur yang tadi dibawanya

"makanlah, setelah itu kamu bisa minum obat dan membersihkan diri, sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak masuk ke sekolah dan beristirahat saja"ucap Siwon perhatian

"gomawo siwon hyung, tapi aku akan membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu sebelum makan"ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu"tawar Siwon sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung. Padahal jikalau ia menoleh, maka ia akan melihat senyum tulus terpatri di wajah Yesung yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"gomawo Siwon hyung, kau adalah orang yang selalu peduli padaku padahal kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang tak pantas dikasihani"ucap Yesung pelan bahkan nyaris berupa bisikan namun ternyata masih dapat didengar oleh Siwon yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Yesung berada.

"kau selalu berkata seperti itu, itu hanya kecelakaan dan itu hanyalah masa lalu, jadi jangan kau pikirkan"kata sang pemilik dimple smile sebelum memasuki kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air untuk Yesung.

'bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya hyung? jika setiap aku menutup mata ingatan itu selalu muncul?'batin Yesung miris

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menatap langit biru dari balik jendela disebelah bangku kelasnya dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu-nya. Suasana kelas saat ini masih sepi, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 KST, sehingga hanya beberapa siswa saja yang berada disana. Sebenarnya bukan hoby si manis untuk datang pagi, ini dikarenakan ia tak mau bertemu sahabat hyungnya-yang tiap hari datang ke apartment-karena pasti ia akan dilarang untuk pergi ke Sekolah dengan alasan lukanya yang belum sembuh. Padahal ia sendiri tak memasalahkan hal itu, sudah 2 hari ia tak bersekolah dan ia tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran. Terkadang dirinya merasa heran akan sikap Siwon yang sangat peduli padanya, padahal hyung-nya sendiri tak pernah peduli padanya. Siwon selalu mengobati-nya saat ia terluka karena perbuatan hyungnya, namja tampan itu selalu bersedia menemani-nya tiap ia ada waktu luang dan menjadi satu-satunya temannya.

Satu-satunya?

Ya. Itu benar, itu karena hyungnya tak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun atau ia harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Yesung terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tak menyadari ada seorang namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya sambil memandanginya. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'batin namja tampan tersebut.

"hei!"panggil sang namja tampan, namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"hei!" sekali lagi namja tampan itu memanggil namja manis dihadapannya, namun lagi-lagi namja manis itu tetap berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan hal tersebut membuat sang namja tampan sedikit kesal. Hei! Tak ada yang pernah mengacuhkannya kau tahu?!

_Puk_

Namja tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu namja manis itu, sehingga membuat namja dihadapannya terlonjak kaget. Bahkan namja tampan itu sempat mendengar pekikkan lirih yang berasal dari bibir plum delima dihadapannya. 'lucu'batin namja bersurai keriting itu saat melihat tingkah sang namja manis.

Namja manis itu menoleh, dan caramelnya langsung bertatapan dengan manic hazel namja tampan dihadapannya.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Entah mengapa detak jantung sang namja tampan menjadi tak beraturan saat melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Sekarang ia ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu namja manis itu sebelumnya. Namja manis itu adalah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu pernah terserempet mobilnya, dan namja manis itu adalah namja yang telah berhasil membuat kinerja jantungnya seakan rusak saat mereka bertatapan.

"nuguya?"Tanya namja manis tersebut.

"eh?"namja tampan itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat namja manis itu mengeluarkan suara barithone rendahnya.

"naneun Kyuhyun-imnida, aku murid baru disini sejak kemarin"jawab Kyuhyun.

"eoh? Begitu… aku Kim Yesung"ucap Yesung cuek lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat sang namja tampan itu sedikit kesal. -Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa tidak ada yang pernah mengacuhkannya selama ini?-. Namun sedetik kemudian raut kesalnya berubah menjadi raut wajah seorang evil dengan seringaian kejamnya yang seakan siap untuk menerkam mangsanya. 'namja yang menarik, lihat saja pasti akan kutaklukkan'batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Kim Yesung. Namja yang berhasil menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Mata sipitnya yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, pipi chubby yang terlihat menggemaskan, bibir plum sewarna delima yang begitu menggiurkan serta suara barithone rendah yang sangat indah telah membuatku terus terbayang akan dirinya semenjak insiden tabrakan malam itu. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berada dipihakku, karena aku satu kelas dengannya, satu bangku pula. Namun aku sedikit terkejut saat ia mengacuhkanku setelah memperkenalkan namanya-itupun dengan singkat-namun itulah hal yang kusuka. Membuat orang yang sebelumnya tak melihatmu menjadi orang yang akan mengejar-ngejar dirimu dan membutuhkanmu. Oke! Lihat saja kau Kim Yesung! Kau adalah TARGETKU!

.

.

.

TBC~

a.n

pasang wajah inosen #dibakarreader

miaaannnnnnnn…lama updet…

sebenernya chapter ini sudah akan aku updet beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi…. Entah karena apa data-dataku ilang semua! UWAAAAAA #dicemplunginkelaut

Tapi aku janji bakalan updet seminggu sekali! Gak lebih gak kurang!

Itusih juga tergantung jumlah review…. Kalo yang ngereview banyak maka aku bakal nepatin janji! Tapi kalo yang ngereview dikit… yaa…. Dihapus aja deh :p

So, RnR pliiisssss

Aku butuh dukungan kalian… muach!


End file.
